User talk:Muppets101
Reply Lol... I do have an account here. But i'm too lazy to login;i'm Yongjianrong, the administrator of MapleWiki. Help - About Main Page, Editing "Present Happenings." I tried to edit Main Page to change "Present Happenings" for it to show correct next episode. But I couldn't, it wasn't really on the main page. I thought it was in one of templates, yet I couldn't find it :D Can you lend a hand? (: ((btw, thanks for the help offer (: )) Alabanda 11:49, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Hey there!, the present happenings template is located at Template:Happenings :) -- Phillip (talk) 15:53, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks :) -- Alabanda 22:10, 21 August 2008 (UTC) A little help Mugiwara Franky and I have been trying to solve a problem. We have this user Fdcastro, who only ever made a few useless contributions and then turned to uploading images. His images don't break the rules exactly, I men he isn't vandalisling, though he has uploadeed gifs he found on forums and fanart both without premissionof the orginal owners. The MAIN problem is when he uploads he uploads 6 or so images that then get carelssly placed on a page. MF and myself cannot think how to solve this problem with this user as he hasn't done major things warrenting banment. I suggested just disabling his ability to upload, but apparently we can't do that. MF is getting annoyed by now (along with several other editors) because we keep having to revert. MF left a message on Fdcastro's talk page - no reply and more uploads. What you suggest we do here reguarding this use? The things causing the problem are; #Thoughtless placement (E.g. putting any image on a page any old how reguardless of the effects of the page layout impact) #Mass over load of images (i.e. one image for a single sentance, then another image for maybe just two sentances, then a third for yet another single line sentance). #Replacing images that are good demostrations of what we're trying to put across with rubbish-worthy images that do little for mannor beast, let alone for the wikia purposes. Its currently working out that 50% of his images are not worthy of being uploaded. On top of this, its suspected he is taking images from other sites without asking premission I know on that fanart and the animated gifs he stole them, I also suspect from one of his latest images which holds the logo "Game watch" that he has been stealing from another site linked to several images baring that same logo. I haven't foundthis site and I have no proof, beyond the obivous fanart + gifs stealing that h is taking images from other fanart related sites. For now, fanart and animated gifs are not one of his uploads fortunately. For more on our discussion, please see MFs talk page. I think your going to have to also leave your advice with MF on what to do about it. Many thaks in advance! --One-Winged Hawk 15:09, 2 September 2008 (UTC)